Destiny
by xaya xandria
Summary: "You are not going anywhere " he said raising his voice. "Why not" I said folding my arms, he knew i wont back down like the others...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Ashleyyyy...you gotta get up now. We are already late " Rhea's voice echoed in my ear. Cant she understand that the bed was too coomfy to get up.

" Fine be it your way . Me and Ana are leaving " her voice becoming fader with each word she spoke.

" THUD " shit...she really left.I pulled the covers off me and opened my eyes to see the same normal white ceiling . I rolled to the other side of the bed , my eyes widened seeing the time on the clock . Ugh too late... I did my daily routine and looked at the mirror for the final touch My hair tied up in a pony tail which reached till my shoulder.I wore a blue top matching my ocean blue eyes.

I ran downstairs locking the door and throwing the key in the bushes. I know stupid, but its the best place.I ran through the shortcuts trying to reach the college before the gates were closed. Damn it , i muttered as i heard the last bell ring.I turned right , climbing the tree and successfully sneaking in .I saw two legs in front , ugh dont tell me i am caught sneaking in!

" You havent changed a bit liya " that voice and there's only one person who calls me Liya . Please not him...I stood up to see voilet eyes staring down at me.

" What are you doing here Leon? " i asked still not able to take in the fact that he is here.

" Aahhh...i missed you " he said coming forward to hug me.

" I asked you something " i said moving aside . He just smirked putting his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

" Well i came to take you back " he said playing with my hair.

" Ugh ya whatever " i said pushing him and walking into the building.

I cant believe tomorrow is the last day in the human world. After tomorrow's graduation , back to the boring life of a royal. " May I come in Mam " i asked knocking on the door. She just gave a nod in the middle of her speech. I went over to my table throwing my bag down and sat . Ana and Rhea gave me concered looks which i returned with a smile. I looked outside the window to see them waving at me.

* * *

FlASHBACK

" They are already 17 , i think its time for them to be turned " i heard my dad speak.

" Well then we should bond them , so that Leon can turn Ashley" Mom said .

Thats it. this is too much to take in . Ofcourse i want to be one of them , but marrying him ? thats beyond the limit. They cant just decide our future without even asking our opinion.

" You guys cant just do that "I said slamming the door open with Ana beside me.

" So you were overhearing huh? " Ana's mom , linda said raising her eyebrows.

" Then what were you expecting us to do? " Ana said angrily folding her arms.

" Your point? " dad asked a bit annoyed.

" I dont want to marry Leon " i said glaring at mom who came up with the subject.

" And i dont want to be a vampire " Ana said.

" so you are ok marrying Drew " Ana's dad, sam asked with a surprised look.

" Huh...NO...Ewww...i didnt know that " she said with a weird face.

" And why do you feel so offended in bonding with Leon and Drew " Rhea's dad , Alex asked getting up from the chair.

" Because they have dated almost every girl in the kingdom" me and Ana said together making it echo in the room.

" well we were also like that when we were their age " dad said making mom glare at him. " So if you dont want to be turned or bonded , what are you planing to do " he asked looking at us. I looked at Ana , not kn owing to answer that unexpected question.

Now we are in this situation all because of them and they expect us to make a decision. the thing is that , Thousands and millions of years ago during our grandfathers rule , there was a problem between the vampires and the werewolfs for the territory they controlled and which ofcourse resulted in a the groups were equally powerfull , they knew this was not gonna end , so they solved this by signing a treaty. Just because that stupid , meaningless treaty we are suffering. Ya the treaty was that...

* * *

hope u like it. please reveiwwwwwwwwwwww...i


	2. Chapter 2

The treaty was that both their heir will get married and will lead the kingdom. The eldest one in vampires, Alex was already married to Liza. So that left with my dad and uncle sam. So my mom a werewolf got married to my dad and uncle sam was married to aunt Linda , my mom's sis. Dont think its over, the real problem is starting now . Then they gave birth to my bro Kai and Ana's bro Lee, who are 2 years older than both were changed into a vampire when they were born .when Ana's second brother Austin was born , he was a werewolf. Then they got me and Ana, well we were neither a vampire nor a werewolf. They tried changing us but our body didnt react to it. So my grandpa told them that we were supposed to be changed by the one whom we bond with. That is what all these fuss are about. Even Alex and Liza got a baby of our age Rhea , lucky she , both her parents were vampires. Now that left me and Ana as exceptions.

" I think Rhea is missing all these dramas. Get her here " Mom said to the guard , her voice bringing me back to reality.

" Ya rite , she must be romancing with Austin somewhere " i muttered making mom turn to me. I just shrugged waiting for them , thinking of what we will do. Thats when..

"We can go to the human world and- " I couldnt complete what i was saying as my dad threw the shelf beside me , which hit the wall with a Thud. He looked at me anger boiling in his eyes which was turning blood red now.

" You are not going anywhere " He said raising his voice.

" Why not ? " i asked folding my arms . He knew i wont back down like the others...He let out a sigh , his eyes turning back to its normal blue ones. " Is this your last decision ? " he asked with a stern tone.

" Yes " i said giving him the look back. " Then be it your way " he said with a smile.

" Woah " me and Ana hugging him with happiness. " But only if others are ok with it " . We looked at others with our puppy eyes which they couldnt stand as they smiled at us.

" But after your graduation , you will be changed " Aunt Linda said following others out of the room.

" You called " Rhea came in , Austin beside her. " Your leaving dayafter tomorrow " Uncle Alex said passing her. Sometimes i think she is not that lucky like us.

" Huh what? ...why? " She asked looking at his back and then turning questioningly at us. I started explaining everything that happened " And we will be leaving after Lee and Kai come back from London " I said letting out a satisfied breath. " ahhh...i gonna miss you " austin said embracing her ...ugh seriously they are so desperate.

" Guys please , atleast not infront of us " Ana said walking out ,with me beside her.

The next day passed quiclky as we went to our friends house and stuffs like that. At night i was packing my stuffs when " so your leaving huh? " Lee's voice came from behind.

" Hi when did you come" i asked turning to face him.

" 10 mins ago , you were bsy with other things ... rite " He said coming forward. Ok now i wasnt liking where this was going.

" So how was your bussiness trip " I asked moving backwards with his each step.

" Good " He said still moving closer making me fall backwards on the bed. I tried getting up but failed as he pushed me down. He hovered over me, his voilet eyes staring down at mine .We just stayed there like that staring at eachother, with me not knowing what to do as this was an awkward situation.

" So you are not gonna give me a goodbye kiss " he said breaking the silence .

" Ya rite , in your dreams ,. Now get off me " I said pushing him off the bed. He fell flat on the ground . " owww.." he made a sound rubbing his back , which made me laugh ...

Something hit my head , which brought me back to reality . I looked down to a chalk piece and then to the person who threw it.

" Now care to tell us what made you laugh all of a sudden " Professor asked crossing her arms.

" Um you " i said annoyed .

" Out now " she said glaring at me. " Ya whatever " i got my bag and walked out of the room , thinking of what i am going to do after going back.


End file.
